


Love is a Stab to the Heart

by DaughterofAthena125



Series: Whumping My Favorite Characters [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, Stabbing, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterofAthena125/pseuds/DaughterofAthena125
Summary: Tony was lying on the ground with a knife in his chest. Bucky was by his side pressing his flesh hand to the knife wound while his metal hand was holding a phone to his ear. Tony’s world was fading around him. He knew he probably wouldn’t make it by the time help got to them. His last thought was of Bucky before everything went black.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Whumping My Favorite Characters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116350
Kudos: 52





	Love is a Stab to the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first work on here, but I also have a Wattpad account I will be taking stories from as well. It is under the same username that I have here

Tony was lying on the ground with a knife in his chest. Bucky was by his side pressing his flesh hand to the knife wound while his metal hand was holding a phone to his ear. Tony’s world was fading around him. He knew he probably wouldn’t make it by the time help got to them. His last thought was of Bucky before everything went black.

————4 hours before————

Tony was having a great evening with his boyfriend. That is when he should have known something would go wrong that night. But that is something for later on. For now let us focus on the amazing date he had with his boyfriend.

His boyfriend is Bucky Barnes. To the world he is Captain America’s best friend or the Winter Soldier, but to Tony he is everything. Tony is happy to finally have someone who loves him for who he is. Bucky was happy to be with someone who didn’t see him as the Winter Soldier. Tony was able to see past Bucky’s mistakes because Tony had been in a similar spot before he shut down the weapons program at Stark Industries. Being together was the thing that made both of them happy. 

The two men sat at a table in a small Italian restaurant in Brooklyn talking between bites of food. Bucky was laughing at something Tony said. After they finished eating the two men decided to walk around Brooklyn. Being two famous Avengers, they could not go out without disguises. 

They both had on baseball caps and hoodies. Tony was wearing one of Bucky’s old sweatshirts. The sweatshirt was too big on him, however he didn’t care.

The two men walked around for an hour before they started back to the Avengers Tower. That is when everything went wrong. 

A couple blocks away from the tower, Tony was grabbed and dragged into an alleyway. 

“If you want to live, you will give me all your valuables.” Tony could feel the vibration from the man’s chest as he spoke and he could feel the gun against his side.

“I don’t have anything on me,” Tony said somewhat timidly because he did not want to reveal himself because that would surely get him killed by this man.

Bucky hears and comes running into the alley to see Tony at the mercy of the armed man. 

“Take one more step and I shoot him,” the man yells at Bucky, digging the gun deeper into Tony’s side.

Tony bites back a cry as he watches Bucky.

Bucky is suddenly lurching at the man and the gun is knocked away from Tony, and Tony knows he is safe until he feels a knife being stabbed right below the arc reactor.

Tony cries out and grabs his chest trying to get the knife out, but large hands stop him. Tony was so occupied by the knife sticking out of his chest that he didn’t notice Bucky knocking out the mugger until now.

“Tony, don’t take the knife out. That is the only thing keeping you alive.”

Bucky starts pressing his hand to the knife wound while he dials Bruce on his phone with the other. Tony just lies there trying to block out the pain from the wound.

He can hear Bucky telling him to stay awake, so he tries to because he doesn’t want to make Bucky upset. 

Tony slowly starts closing his eyes because he is just so tired and he tried to stay awake, but he doesn’t think he can.

His world was fading around him. He knew he probably wouldn’t make it by the time help got to them. His last thought was of Bucky before everything went black.

————————

Tony wakes up in flashes. 

The first time is when he is on an ambulance. He can hear everything around him and everything feels claustrophobic.

He blearily opens his eyes amongst all the commotion.

He sees Bucky through blurry vision, and he can feel him holding his left hand. He can hear Bruce barking out orders to the couple nurses in the ambulance with them.

Wires are being attached to his chest around the wound, and an iv is being inserted into his arm.

Someone starts pressing on the wound in his chest and he cries out. The pain feels like it is a fire burning its way through his body.

The hands push harder and he passes out.

————————

The next time Tony wakes up, he wakes up to the mechanical beeping of machines monitoring his vitals. He looks over to see Bucky sitting next to his bed and holding his hand.

Tony squeezes Bucky’s hand to let him know that he is awake.

“Wha- Tony! How are you feeling baby?” 

“Like shit. I just want to be back in our room and not in this hospital.”

“You are going to be moved to our room tomorrow. I already talked to Bruce.”

“Thank you Bucky.”

————————

The next morning after Tony wakes up Bucky helps him into clean clothes and takes him in the elevator to their room.

Bucky helps Tony lay down on their own bed and then he lays down with Tony.

He puts on a movie he knows Tony likes and stays with him until he falls asleep.

After Tony falls asleep Bucky stays with him because he knows the nightmares will come, and they do.

They hit hard and fast leaving Tony writhing and crying on the bed and Bucky ready to comfort him when he wakes up.

Bucky whispers reassuring words to Tony as he sobs into Bucky’s shoulder he nightmare still flashing in his mind.

It takes Tony a week to recover in bed before he can get up and move again. As soon as he is able to though, he tries to immediately get up and go down to his workshop. Bucky was able to stop him and take him to the common room instead.

Tony’s nightmares didn’t stop mainly because of past traumas but he had Bucky to help him through and comfort him when he needed to.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I am not new to reading on ao3 but this is my first work on here.
> 
> Thank you for reading,  
> Asya Esenia Romanova-Barnes


End file.
